


(bring me in) out of the cold

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Big Bang, Clip Studio Paint, Color, Fanart, Frostbite, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: holy crap it’s August and time for my tiny RBB art!!! :DDDD





	(bring me in) out of the cold

Tony Stark in the Iron Man suit (minus the helmet) is reaching out to touch the shoulder of Steve Rogers, who is wearing the Captain America suit (minus the helmet). Steve is very pale with blue lips and frost on his shoulders. He is clutching at Tony as he moves to get down off of a metal table. The misty breath of both can be seen, and at the edges of the image, chains are visible. They are attached to cuffs around Steve’s wrists.


End file.
